Kitsune Physiology
Power to use the abilities of kitsune. Variation of Yokai Physiology and Canine Physiology. Also Called * Yōko/Yoko Mimicry Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into an kitsune, a fox-spirit, who usually gain their powers by living long and keep growing stronger as they age: the more tails a kitsune has (they may have as many as nine) the older, wiser, and more powerful it is. They are often tricksters, with motives that vary from mischief to malevolence, but some act as faithful guardians, friends, lovers, and even wives. Stories depict them as intelligent beings and as possessing magical abilities that increase with their age and wisdom. Their powers include illusions, shapeshifting (particularly to human form), possession and especially ability to use fox-fire. Applications * Canine Physiology ** Enhanced Bite ** Enhanced Durability ** Enhanced Endurance ** Enhanced Senses *** Enhanced Hearing *** Enhanced Smell *** Night Vision ** Enhanced Speed ** Enhanced Stamina ** Enhanced Strength ** Environmental Adaptation ** Predator Instinct ** Temperature Regulation * Claw Retraction * Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality * Dream Manipulation * Enhanced Intelligence/Enhanced Wisdom as their age increases. * Fox-Fire Manipulation * Flight * Illusion Manipulation * Insanity Inducement * Life-Force Absorption * Possession * Shapeshifting ** Gender Transformation ** Human Disguise ** Size Manipulation * Tail Manifestation Variations * Curse Inducement * Hair Manipulation * Intangibility * Invisibility * Plant Manipulation * Prehensile Tail * Supernatural Beauty As kitsune grow older they gain more tails, as well as intelligence and magical power, nine-tailed kitsune gain: * Elemental Aura * Nigh Omniscience * Space-Time Manipulation * Spirit Physiology Associations * Disaster Manipulation: only available to demonic version of kitsune. * Shinto Deity Physiology * Trickster * Yokai Physiology Limitations * May keep some trait that reveals their true form when shapeshifting, tail, shadow/reflection and facial features being the most common. * Carelessness and/or drunkenness may reveal true form. * Kitsune have a fear or a hatred of dogs. * Dogs can detect kitsune. * Until they gain their ninth tail, kitsune are essentially physical foxes. Known Users See Also: Kitsune Gallery nine-tailed-demon-fox.png|Kurama (Naruto) the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, can cause tsunamies and flatten mountains simply by swinging one of his nine tails. ran yakumo.jpg|Ran Yakumo (Touhou) is a nine-tailed kitsune. Renamon hd by plushdragon-d30dlfz-1-.png|Renamon (Digimon Tamers) mimics the traits of a kitsune in her standard and evolved forms. Yoko 1.jpg|Being a type of demonic kitsune himself, Kurama (Yu Yu Hakusho) specializes in plant manipulation. Shippo-Fox_Fire.jpg|Shippo (Inu-Yasha) is young kitsune. File:KiraPower.jpg|Kira Yukimura (Teen Wolf) manipulating Fox Fire after being attacked Tamamo-no-mae-woodblock.jpg|Tamamo-no-mae (Japanese Mythology) 180px-35441185749660.jpg|Yoko (Tactics) 429px-Kuniyoshi_Kuzunoha.jpg|Kuzunoha (Japanese Mythology) 9180-1632658839.jpg|Kuyō (Rosario + Vampire) Kuyō_Monster_form.jpg|Kuyō (Rosario + Vampire) in his true form. Kudagitsune.jpg|Kudagitsune (XXXHolic) 670px-Teen_Wolf_Season_3_Episode_15_Galvanize_Tamlyn_Tomita_Kira's_Mom.png|Noshiko Yukimura (Teen Wolf) a nine tailed kitsune. KitsuneEyes.jpg|Amy Pond (Supernatural) Teen_Wolf_Season_3_Episode_20_Echo_House_Nogitsune2.jpg|The Nogitsune (Teen Wolf)|link=http://teenwolf.wikia.com/wiki/Nogitsune_(Beacon_Hills) Kitsune.png|Kitsune (World of Darkness games) Fox_Spirit_H.png|Fox Spirit (Valkyrie Crusade) is a nine-tailed kitsune. Little_Fox_H.png|Little Fox (Valkyrie Crusade) Caster (Fate Extra).png|Caster or Tamamo-no-Mae (Fate/Extra) is a Kitsune. Category:Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Enhancements Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Magical Powers Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Mammal Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Physiology Category:Youkai Physiology Category:Common Powers